@VincentBrooks
"I don't think you understand how gay I am really" -''@VincentBrooks soon Turtleseed User @VincentBrooks, also known as Kei, Yasu, or their favorite name, Vincent, is known as Turtleseed's Gay Cousin, and has started many a meme, causing much fear and disruption, earning them the title '''Turtleseed Meme Tyrant/Overlord'. Info soon Vincent / Kei / Yasu lives in Oman, born to a British mother and father, with said father being born into an Omani family, making their timezone GTM+4, which is, as they say, "Really fucking sucky because I can't meme all the time when it actually counts." They are 13 years old, and very, very, very, incredibly, ''worryingly, gay.'' soon They are Genderfluid, swapping between Masculine and Non-Binary pronouns, but they don't really mind which you use, so go crazy, as long as you do not call use female pronouns. They're a straight up RPG addict to the point where it's worrying, with his favorite series being Shin Megami Tensei, (but do not talk to him about Persona 3/Persona 4 if you value your life.) as well as games published by Nippon Ichi Software America, but he also enjoys other games such as Suda51/Kadokawa Studio's games, and other such things. soon He prefers reading manga to watching anime, and he is proud to say he has watched the entirety of Shugo Chara twice, in both the 5th and 6th grades. Also he really likes Higurashi and Squid Girl and a crapton of other stuff. He is currently aspiring for a profession in either Creative Writing, Psychology, or Biochemistry. Don't talk to him about "punk" style characters he loves them too much. soon Bara is his life and soul and he hates yaoi yaoi is shit. Memes He is known to be responsible for the spread of Mami Tetris, which is one of his favorites, the return of the "lol, internet" meme, torturing Turtleseed user marvel with one of his ships, Peter Quill/Rocket soon Raccoon, torturing mukuro with the fact that Mukuro Ikusaba is fucking dead, the one time he and clive added fedoras to people's icons, and is also one of the two involved in the wonderful ship, Pirate Cove Mami, where he is shipped with soon Foxy from Five Night's at Freddy's soon , as well as calling user hentai a furry, for they are some of the few people on Turtleseed to have played Morenatsu. "You see those hot furries? I know everything about them. Goddamn everything and I fucked all the ones I could fuck I love them" Also he really likes Red Zone and MMD vids. As of the 7th of September 2014, he and clive occasionally make icon trends. He is also the sole creator of the "Excellent! Keep pushing!" meme. Cute Squad He is involved in the cute squad with users kazuichisouda and asmisato, and is the gay guy of the three. soon Turtleseed Guild At one point, he made a guild consisting of fellow TS members shark, moe, solidsnake, and hanakouji, in Etrian Odyssey 4. He is the sniper, while shark is the Bushi, moe is the Fortress, hanakouji is the Mystic, and solidsnake is the Runemaster. Husbandos Note: This list has been deleted due to unnecessary comments and nsfw tendencies, as well as being Very Very Long. This is not because I was too lazy to write it I swear. soon Sibling TS user rhyme (formerly mel) is his sibling who invited him to the site and they probably regret it. Trivia * His previous usernames were shiteyanyo, MamiTetris, NekomaruNidai, AkemiNakajima, and FlandreScarlet. * He is the ultimate weeb, being first involved with the Touhou Fandom. * HIGURASHI DAYBREAK OST GIVES THEM LIFE. * Play the Atelier series. * He sometimes goes on /smtg/ and it is hell. * He is a gayass furry. * His icons have been the Chaos Hero from SMT, Akemi Nakajima from Digital Devil Story, JP Shiyama from Digimon Frontier, Shiteyanyo, Bertrand from EOU2, and Vincent Brooks from soon * Catherine. * He likes baseball bats but hates sports. * He's gay as fuck. * Like really gay. * He made a Mami Tetris gifset once. * He likes Franken Fran, a horror comedy manga, and has a screencap of what has come to be known as the "horror titty". This can be seen to the right. * Other stuff to do with gay things and memes. * He hates Moonbase Alpha * PLAY CATHERINE * LISTEN TO CATHERINE'S OST * PLAY CATHERINE * Play a real Shin Megami Tensei game. Testimonials Add shit here yo. soon "holy shit this dude's so rad i dont even know what to say. love this ts user 10/10 would recommend, would start fedorapocalypse again." -- @clive super duper extreme ultimate cute face -- @asamisato is Kei broken or something -@maru stop kei -rhyme soon u fucking meme -rhyme kei ur a fucking nerd and ur super duper cute and rad and ilu bUT HIROKO IS NOT A HOBO -@kazuichisouda ur a huge meme -- @hensumi recentgooglesearches: how to banish turtleseed user vincentbrooks to hell -rhyme (again) (you asked for it)